Miyaji's Problem
by Niino Renn
Summary: Memiliki dua adik kembar mungkin anugrah, apalagi kalau mereka lelaki dan perempuan, tetapi.. bagiku musibah. Bagaimana tidak 2-2nya memiliki sifat yang berbeda, parahnya.. mereka satu sekolah dengan ku.. Miyaji's brothers..


Memiliki dua adik kembar mungkin anugrah, apalagi kalau mereka lelaki dan perempuan, tetapi.. bagiku musibah. Bagaimana tidak 2-2nya memiliki sifat yang berbeda,parahnya.. mereka satu sekolah dengan ku..

Musibah bukan?

Sangat musibah bagiku.. dan mungkin MiyuMiyu juga kena dampaknya, apalagi kalau adik perempuan ternyata jealous sekali..

Hufft..

Tak kenal MiyuMiyu?

Dia adalah oshi-ku.. dari Idol Grup, dia cantik dan manis.. aku sering menonton konsernya, tentunya di ikuti oleh mereka, Ren & Yuya, adik kembarku.. Sampai musim berganti ke musim panas pun mereka tetap mengikuti ku..

Malangnya..'

* * *

MIYAJI'S PROBLEM

KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFIC

OC, OOC, EYD Bablas, gaje

Ps: OC disini menjadi adik Miyaji Kiyoshi, kembaran si Yuya Miyaji.

~Selamat Membaca~

* * *

"Miyaji-senpaiii awas!" sebuah bola basket melayang kencang kemu seorang pemain Shuutoku, 'Jduaar' yap.. persis di mukanya.

"Mampulah si Takao."

"Takao.. kau akan di kutuk dewa nanas sebentar lagi."

"Takao.. mendingan kau lari sekarang yang jauhh!" semua memberikan wejangan khusus ke Takao yang berani menyerang wajah pemain setinggi 191cm itu tepat di wajahnya, bola itu pun mengelinding ke arah kakinya, dengan wajah takut-takut ia melihat wajah senpainya itu,

"Hahaaa… gomen Miyaji-senpai! Aku emang berniat mengoper bola kepadamu.. tapi aku tak tau kau melamun!" Gelak tawa Takao, pelaku pelemparan bola itu pun menyeruak, bisa-bisanya ia tertawa kepada senpai-nya yang mudah marah itu.

"Ta..TAKAOOO!" Teriak marah Miyaji-senpai, langsung berlari kearahnya dan menarik seragam jersey shuutoku-nya.

"Go..gomen senpaii! Ampunn! Tadi sudah kupanggil, tapi ternyata kau melamun.. senpai kau memikirkan MiyuMiyu-chan ya? Aku tau kau kehabisan CD terbarunya, tapi bentar lagi pasti res-"

"DIAM KAU BAKAO!" Miyaji siap memukul kohai-nya, tetapi di amankan oleh Kimura dan Otsubo, di tarik keluar lapangan, pelatih mereka hanya menghela napas sambil keheranan.

"Sabar Miyaji! Sabar.. minum dulu, oh ya ini handuk untuk mengelap mukamu.." Miyaji yang masih kesal hanya meraih handuk dengan kesal, di usapkan ke wajahnya. Ia meraih botol minuman lalu keluar lapangan latihan.

"Biarkan saja ia." ujar si pelatih "Yuya masuk!"

Sekarang Miyaji berdiri di depan toko CD, matanya melihat banner MiyuMiyu-chan kesayangannya, benar kata Bakao tadi.. ia memang kehabisan stock single terbaru idolanya itu. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Miyaji hanya menghela napas karenanya.

"Gomen ne.. MiyuMiyu-chan, kuharap lain kali aku tidak kehabisan lagi.."

"Oniichan!" panggil seorang remaja perempuan kepadanya, ia menengok.

"Ah.. Ren.." Ucapnya lalu adiknya itu menarik tangannya.

"Niichan.. aku mencarimu, tiba-tiba saja kau meninggalkan klub basket, kenapa nii?"

"Tidak.." padahal dalam hatinya masih menangis, yampun miyaji, kau ituu..

"Nii.. tidak kehabisan single terbaru MiyuMiyu kan? Aku belum melihat kakak pamer CD itu di depanku soalnya.. nii-chan kan selalu begitu." Damn.. mungkin saja Miyaji bisa memukul malah melemparkan nanas ke adiknya itu, tetapi ia masih sayang kepadanya.

"Hehe.. bagaimana ya?" ia menggaruki pipinya yang tak gatal, "Hanya saja aku memang kehabisan stock." Ia mengakuinya.

"Hee.. Nii-chan.. parah sekali! Tenang saja nii.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Pulang yuk nii.." Ren, adiknya mengandeng ia menjauh dari toko CD itu, menuju halte bus terdekat. Mereka menaiki bus menuju komplek (?) rumah mereka, hari sudah semakin gelap, makin pundunglah juga ia akibat kehabisan stock CD idolanya, ini dikarenakan 2 hari yang lalu, si pelatih memberikan ekstra latihan kepada tim basket Shuutoku. Padahal ia seharusnya sedang mengantri, mana ada sesi handshake juga lagi.. pupuslah.. inginnya marah, tetapi ke siapa? Pelatih? Ia masih sayang posisinya.. kau harus belajar ikhlas Miyaji..

"Nii-chan.. MiyuMiyu-chan kan cantik.. tetapi cantikan aku atau dia?" Tanya Ren di dalam bus membuat Miyaji kaget dan membelakkan mata.

"Ren juga cantik.."

"Tapi nii, serius.. mana yang kau pilih?" Ren mengambil tangan kanannya lalu mengusapkan tangannya itu dengan tangan kanan miliknya. "Tangannya Miyu-chan juga halus, kalau punya ku?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau aku tersenyum, apakah lebih manis aku?" Ren pun tersenyum, tangannya masih menempel di tangan milik kakaknya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku bilang ke Miyu-chan, bahwa kakakku menyukaimu, ia malah tersenyum, lalu dia berkata, terima kasih. Kak.. MiyuMiyu-chan tak menyukaimu.." Tangan Ren melepaskan tangan si kakaknya, lalu mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Maksudnya?" Miyaji kaget ternyata Ren mengeluarkan sebuah barang yang bikin dia termewek-mewek, ya.. CD MIyuMiyu!

"Aku beli ini, aku handshake dengannya, ternyata dia seumuran denganku. Tapi, menurutku ABK48 masih lebih bagus."

"…"

"Tapi.. walau kakak-ku menginginkan CD ini, tak akan kukasih.. aku sudah susah payah mengantri, bolos pelajaran terakhir, terus hampir tertabrak mobil.. oh ya.. MiyuMiyu juga memberikan aku ini." Ia menunjukkan sebuah foto dalam handphone, di foto itu terdapat sebuah keychain handmade dari bahan berbentuk kepala MIyuMiyu memakai pita kuning. Itu adalah barang LE! Itu berarti.. adiknya membeli CD LE++. Miyaji bagai tersambar petir. "Ah.. sudah mau sampai," ia memasukkan barang-barang itu lagi ke dalam tasnya, lalu membayar ongkos sesuai tarif dan menarik lengan kakaknya yang membujur kaku #gak

Dari kejauhan terlihat pirang lagi, tak lain Yuya Miyaji, kakak kembar Ren yang sama-sama duduk di bangku kelas 1 Shuutoku. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju mereka berdua.

"Aniki.. kau pergi di tengah latihan dan sekarang dengan makluk ini.."

'Makluk?'

"Aniki.. kau kenapa? Sepertinya makluk ini menyerap habis kehidupanmu!"

"Shut-up baka Yuya! Mau ku gigit kau kayak malam itu?! Kupastikan taringku nyangkut di lehermu itu!"

"Kau tak akan bisa, monster! Kau apakan aniki, HAH?" Yuya, si kakak kembar melihat kakaknya yang tak berdaya itu di tompang oleh adik kembaranya.

"Yuya-aniki.. malam ini makan apa?"

"Rebusan. Heh! Jawab dulu!"

"Yuya-aniki aku lapar.. bisa pulang sekarang? Ngobrolnya nanti saja gimana?"

"Aku bukan koki!" sanggah Yuya.

"Kau koki malam ini sampai 3 hari kemudian! Kau kalah taruhan tau! Terimalah nasibmu!"

"Kau beneran monster ya! Atau penyihir?"

"Aku lebih suka kau menyebutku penyihir, I am a dragon slayer1!"

"Kau ber-chuunibyou! Sudah semakin parah!"

"No… Yuya-aniki.. aku adalah utusan dewan naga yang akan melindungi du-!" omongannya terputus akibat mulutnya terkunci oleh sepotong roti coklat.

"Kunyah tuh! Lapar kan?"

"Sangat.." Ren pun memakannya, sedangkan Yuya menyanggah Miyaji aniki-nya yang sedari tadi terkapar di tanah, malangnya kamu..

"Bawa tas ku ini, Ren!"

"Tidak usah merintah!" pelipis Yuya muncul perempatan.

"Bawa saja!" Ujar Yuya lalu menjitak kepalanya Ren. Adik kembarnya meringin kesakitan.

"Sakit nii-chan."

Mereka bertiga sudah di rumah, sudah makan malam juga, cuma Miyaji belum sadarkan diri. Efeknya cukup dahsyat sepertinya, tak terbayang sebelumnya jika CD LE idolanya di ambil oleh adikknya sendiri. Ia masih terbujur kaku, tak berdaya.

"Ren, bangunkan aniki! Dia harus makan.. aku akan membuatkan pudding nanas terlebih dahulu.." Yuya memerintah adiknya itu, sedangkan Ren masih mengipasi kakaknya itu dengan kipas seadanya-coret- bergambar Idola kakaknya, MiyuMiyu.

"Aku sudah coba bangunkan, tetapi belum bangun juga.. sihirnya terlalu kuat!"

"Kau yang menyihirnya baka! Lepaskan saja segelnya kalau begitu!" Yuya pun mulai berchuuni, tak sadar dengan yang ia ucapkan, "bila perlu musnahkan seluruh segelnya." Tambahnya lagi.

"Oke!" Ren mulai beraksi dengan melucuti pakaian sekolah kakaknya itu, yuya pun menengok untuk melihat hasilnya, tetapi..

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKAAA?! Shock sekali ia melihat kakaknya yang bugil atas itu,

"Aku mencoba melepaskan segelnya dan akan mencoba penyucian, seperti kurang berhasil! Padahal tadinya akan kutempelkan keychain ini ke pipi kakak, MiyuMiyu-chan." Ucapnya lalu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Bodoh ada batasnya!" yuya pun menutupi badan sang kakak dengan jaket yang ia pakai, tetapi..

"Miyu-chan.." Miyaji pun tersadar, lalu segera bangun dan dan sadar menabrakkan muka gantengnya dengan muka sang adik.

Nyaris kissing, sebenarnya.

"Ihhh! Kis.. KISSING!" Ren pun histeris melihatnya.

"Bukaaan!" Yuya pun marah. Tidak.. mukanya memerah, terlihat segaris rona merah di bawah matanya, mungkin kesal, mungkin.

"Aduuh…" Miyaji merasakan sakit di dekat hidungnya yang tertampar bibir, tepatnya gigi sang adik.

"Gomen aniki.." Yuya terlihat bersalah.

"Aniki.. kau sudah bangun.. lihat penyucianku sudah berhasil kan?!" setelah Ren berbicara, Miyaji memukul kepala kedua adiknya itu. 2-2nya meringis kesakitan.

"Untung gak mimisan, tetap perih tapi.. apa yang kalian lakukan hah?"

"Niichan!" Ren memeluknya, Miyaji hanya diam dan melihat tubuhnya yang bugil, dan menghela napas saja.

"Aniki.. lapar? Aku sudah buatkan makan malam untukmu.."

"Nanti aku makan, sana mandi.."

"Oh ya nii.. MIyuMiyu-chan bilang, dia kemungkinan dia datang berkunjung ke Shuutoku 3 bulan lagi."

"Hah? Chuuni-mu sudah semakin parah!"

"Haha.. Ren, kau lucu.." Miyaji mengelus rambut sang adik.

"Makasih nii.." Ren pun memberikan ciuman hangat di pipi kakaknya, "Oh ya.. makasih elusannya, tapi aku tak akan memberikan Miyuun kepadamu.."

"Tidak apa-apa kok.." dalam hati ia menangis.

"Ohya! Aniki! Aku belum liat CD MiyuMiyu terbaru? Sudah beli kan? Mana? Lihat donk.."

"Aku.. kehabisan stock.."

"Haaa? Aniki.. kok bisa? Ah.. jangan-jangan ini cerita yang di ceritakan Otsubo-san?! Aku akan mencari CD-nya untuk mu aniki!"

"Tidak perlu.. sudah sold out seluruh Tokyo." Miyaji lesu, ia menatap nasi serta lauk pauk yang sudah di sajikan oleh adik lelakinya tak gairah.

"Pasti ada! Tunggu.." Bukannya kau bilang padaku mau beli drama CD Kakihara Tetsuya2 kan Ren?" ia menengok ke sodara kembarnya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat.

"Berarti ketika kau disana, kau melihat single MiyuMiyu-chan bertebaran kan?" Ren mengangguk, "Kau juga melihat tampang manisnya kan?" mengangguk lagi "Lalu kau juga melihat acara handshake-nya?" terus mengangguk, "Bahagianya.. kenapa kau tak membeli CD-nya?"

"Hehehe.. kata siapa aku gak beli? TADAA!" ia menunjukan CD itu, cahaya kuning menghiasi sekitar CD itu, mata Yuya mau copot sepertinya melihat CD LE yang di pegang adik kembarnya itu, Miyaji? Pingsan mungkin. "Jangan lupa juga! Jeri payah mengantri selama 3 jam ini! Ini adalah hadiah langsung dari MiyuMiyu! Aku mendapatkannya.. memang.. keberuntungan seorang Virgo memang lagi bagus sekali! Kau pasti juga lagi bahagia kan hari itu Yuya?" Yuya hanya speechless aja melihat keychain dari CD LE itu, tak ia sangka Ren mendapatkan hadiah special.

"KOK KAMU BISA?"

"Iya donk.. aku kan juga mengincar CD MIyuMIyu, kebetulan sekali.. pas itu MIyuMiyu mengadakan handshake juga, waw.. dan itu kejutan pembeli CD disana, aku langsung beli.. tak lupa juga single kakki-kun.. ahh.. Ia seperti Haruna Luna3, tapi ternyata ia it-"

"Diam Ren! Aaarrghh! Kenapa kau gak ngasih saja ke aniki?"

"Hee? Kenapa? Aku kan membelinya juga, lagian aku yang membelinya, uangnya aku dapat dari jual doujinshi bersama teman-teman ku, sudah pasti ini milikku." Ren menggembungkan pipi-nya.

"Tapi.. Miyuunyan milik Aniki!"

"Maksud Onii-tan?" Ren mengeluarkan aura unyu-unyu yang membuat Yuya kaget.

"Ah tidak kok.. dia milik bersama.. jangan panggil aku onii-tan!" galak lagi.

"Aku sudah makan, rapihkan ya.." Miyaji bangun lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Kau parah Ren!" Ren pun hanya diam.

"Ohayou! Takao-kun, Shin-chan!" ujar ramah seorang gadis memakai seifuku khas shuutoku, ia adalah adiknya Miyaji Kiyoshi, Miyaji Ren.

"Ja..jangan panggil aku begitu.."

"Yo! Ren-chan! Ku dengar dari Yuya kau handshake dengan MiyuMiyu ya?"

"Iya.. benar sekali! Ohya.. Acara Budaya sekolah kita nanti ada yang special loh!"

"Lho?" Ujar Midorima & Takao berbarengan.

"Lha? Aku kan relawan Osis!" Ujarnya bangga.

"Oh yang itu?" Ujar Midorima, sepertinya ia mengetahui.

"Haha.. iya salah satunya,, eeehh! Kalian tau?" Ren kaget mendengarnya, ia gak nyangka teman-nya ini mengetahuinya.

"Yup! Iya, kami tau dari Rina-san, dia adalah mantan manajer Tim Basket Putra, sekarang menjadi anggota OSIS. Jelas Takao sambil berdiri di depan Ren.

"Gak! Aku gak tau.. " Jawab Takao

"Yuya tau kok!" Ujar Ren

"Yuya? Tahu?" Ujar Takao sedikit tak percaya

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin? Ren kau hanya mengira-ngira saja.. btw, tadi pagi kulihat aura setan mengelilingin tubuh Miyaji-san, dia kenapa sih?" Tanya Takao.

"Kiyoshi-nii? Ra-ha-si-a. Takao-kun mau tau aja sih.."

"Kudengar ada yang special di bunkasai kita? Apa?" Tanya Takao menuju koridor sekolah menuju kantin.

Ren pun diam sejenak, "Aku kira Shin-chan sudah tau? Tadi dia bilang 'oh yang itu' maksudnya?" Ren tanpa sengaja menarik dasi si Midorima.

"A..aku tau kau relawan osis! Tapi tidak tau siapa itu.." Ujar Midorima

"Kalaupun kau mengetahuinya, yasudahlah.. untukmu saja.."

"Siapa shin-chan?" Tanya Takao penasaran.

Midorima menaiki bingkai kacamatanya keatas, "Kau akan mengetahui nanti.." Midorima sok misterius, ia meninggalkan Takao yang sempat speechless dengan Midorima yang sok ganteng.

"Shin-chan I LOVE YOUUU!" Gadis berambut pirang itu langsung memeluk Midorima yang _cool_ itu.

Hari menjelang sore, di lapangan indoor tempat tim basket putra berlatih basket, dan masih saja, masih.. tidak ada aura dari salah satu membernya, bahkan ia terlihat tak berdaya dan hanya duduk di bangku cadangan, beruntung hari ini pelatih mereka tidak datang di karenakan ada acara lain luar Shuutoku. Tetapi, bagi kapten mereka, otsubo latihan tetap berjalan.

Suara dribble bola terdengar jelas di ruangan itu, masing-masing pemain mengambil bola lalu memasukkan bola ke ring basket. Ada juga yang sedang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan, atau sedang mengelap keringat yang bercucuran.

"Sampai kapan dia gak ada kehidupan?"

"Mungkin saja memang kita harus lakukan sesuatu.."

"Awas nanti kau digorengnya loh.."

"Kalian LATIHAN! Biarkan saja dia disana! Ayooo!" teriak sang kapten, langsung saja anak buahnya latihan seperti biasa. "Memang harus melakukan sesuatu ya?" Otsubo, kapten Shuutoku pun meninggalkan lapangan lalu berdiri didepan Miyaji yang terlihat lesu. "Brakkkkkkkk!" Suara seperti ayunan sebuah handuk mendarat tepat di sampingnya, membuat si pirang nanas kaget lalu menatap mata milik sang kapten.

"O..otsubo?" Tanya dalam kaget.

"Sampai kapan kau begini hah?" Otsubo menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Aku.. aku gagal.. tapi.. kau tahu kan rasanya?! Posisi ku ini!?" Miyaji berkata agak ambigu.

"Latihan sekarang atau aku akan memberikan paket extra!" Miyaji yang merasa aura gelap di seluruh tubuh sang kapten langsung berlari ke lapangan dan mengambil bola bebas. "Merepotkan sekali."

"Takao, jangan sampai kau melempar bola ke muka Miyaji-senpai lagi.. bisa habis kau di gorengnya." Ujar si besar Kimura memperingatinya.

"Tenang senpai.. tak akan terjadi lagi."Jawab Takao pede.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan itu bakao."

Tim basket putra akhirnya berlatih sampai jam 7 malam, lagi-lagi Takao kena amuk si senpai nanas lantaran lemparan bola salah lagi. Miyaji pun di suruh istirahat sampai 2 hari kemudian daripada menyusahkan tim basket putra saja. Di sisi lain, sang kapten meminta Yuya Miyaji, adik Miyaji untuk latihan menggantikan si kakak yang tertunda, padahal untuk mengisi kekosongan aja.

"Ya.. terimakasih untuk hari ini!" Teriak lantang sang Kapten Shuutoku kepada anggotanya, yang disambut teriakan juga oleh anggota yang lain.

Seminggu sebelum bunkasai Shuutoku mulai terlihat sibuk. Para murid mulai merapihkan taman dan menghias dengan berbagai atribut mempersiapkan bunkasai ini. Miyaji Ren, murid kelas 1 SMA Shuutoku dan beberapa murid osis yang lain sedang mengadakan rapat, Ren bukan murid osis, sepertinya dia diseret oleh teman-temannya.

"Kita beneran bisa mendatangkannya? Aku agak ragu." Ujar ketua osis mereka.

"Bisa.. aku bertanya ke dia bisa, tetapi tidak bisa semua member.. hanya 1 atau 2."

"Bagaimana biaya-nya?"

"Itulah aku butuh Nanase-senpai untuk mengaturnya, ku harap Nanase-senpai memiliki waktu sore ini, apakah kau bisa senpai?" Tanya ke bendahara osis, Nanase.

"Um.. bisa.. kuharap tidak mahal.."

"Kuharap malah tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun!" Ucapan Ren membuat gemuruh member osis di ruang itu. Mereka bergumam 'tidak mungkin' jika free! "Baiklah senpai-tachi, aku permisi dulu, dan Nanase-senpai pulang sekolah jam 4 aku tunggu di gerbang sekolah ya. Permisi.." Ren pun keluar dari ruangan osis dan sedikit menyeringai.

Ketika sedang berjalan kekelasnya, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Ia melihat nama yang tertera disana lalu mengangkatnya, "Halo.."

 _To be Continue..._

Note:

Dragon Slayer : sihir yang bisa bertransformasi menjadi naga, dari anime Fairy Tail.

Kakihara Tetsuya : Seiyuu Natsu dari Fairy Tail.

Haruna Luna : Singer, terkenal membawakan OST ED Sword Art Online, Overfly

Inginnya sih langsung selesai, ternyata terlalu panjang..

Terimakasih sudah mau baca, tolong reviewnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 Yoroshiku~


End file.
